Transformers
The Transformers are a race of living robots that are NOT droids who live on the mechanical world of Cybertron. The Transformers have the ability to transform ( duh ) into veichles and machines, to the point where Cybertron itself is this jackass robot dude. They were led by the Primes, chosen bots who had special skills, like being a NICE ROBOT and not killing pointlessly. After a long time, the race broke into two factions , the Autobots, who fought for the safety and peaceful nature of the people, and the more violent Decepticons, who wanted Cybertron and its race to be more warlike and to be strong and feared. The Decepticons weren't that bad, but they had a dipshit leader named Darth Megatronus who was very evil thanks to that Dark Energon. Eventully, someone probally lost a chess game and War began, Autobots vs Decepticons fighting for who was right and who was wrong. After a while, the leader of the Autobots, Nova Prime killed Darth Fallen, but his second in command and adopted son took over, known to all as Darth Megatron . Megs killed Nova Prime and since Sentinel Prime was a douchebag, the new leader became Optimus Prime. Eventully, the Decepticons kept getting their asses kicked, and a high ranking member decided that Darth Megatron was a crap leader. Shockwave defeated and exiled Darth Megatron and his lover Starscream and became the new leader, making new rules and changing the war. Later, Shockwave met Snoke and Thrawn. They all knew the Autobots were winning, so Shockwave insisted Snoke and Thrawn, combining their forces to make the Shadow Minds, reforming all the Decepticons to fight for the new Empire. The Shadow Wars broke out, and the Autobots teamed up with Rebels to make The Unity Allies and Eventully, combined with the POWAH of God himself, defeated the Shadow Minds with the escape of Snoke and Shockwave and the death of Thrawn. Shockwave then returned to lead Cybertron and turned the few surviving Decepticons into The Shock Forces. He then signed a treaty that ended the Autobot/Decepticon war. A large number of both Autobots and Decepticons fought in the mission to kill Lord Disney. Known Transformers Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Hot Shot *Silverbolt *Ironhide *Ratchet *Red Alert *Rodimus Prime *Landmine *Jetfire *Sideswipe *Mudflap *Skids *Jazz *Wheelie *Arcee *Chromia *Windblade *Perceptor *Hardhead *Hound *Star Saber *Doublecross (Twinferno) *Cliffjumper *Chromosome *Chromedome *Hot Spot *First Aid *Blades *Streetwise *Rover *Air Raid *Mirage *Huffer *Brawn *Metalhawk *Diver *Moonradar *Rabbicrater Deceptions *Darth Megatron *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Darth Megatronus *Shockwave *Sideways *Cyclonus *Demolishor *Blitzwing *Barricade *Blackout *Brawl *Scorponok *Tidal Wave *DEVASTATOR! *Deathsaurus *Jhiaxus *Nitro *Lugnut *Berserker *Crankcase *Dreadbot *Hatchet *Laserbeak *Buzzsaw *Rumble *Frenzy *Hotlink *Sunstorm *Onslaught *Brawl *Vortex *Swindle *Blast Off *Bludgeon *Triggerhappy *Mindwipe *Bonecrusher *Hook *Slipstream *Reflector *Mohawk *Scorpinok *Ravage *Megatron (G1) *Tarn *Helix *Kaon *Vos *Thunderblast *Rippersnapper *Leozack *Goryu *Megatron (G1) *Ravage *Dreadwing *Acid Storm *Nitro *Soundblaster *Dreadwind *Darkwing *Ro-Tor *Movor Unknown alignment * Megafaggot * Blackass = YouTube = References Tfwiki.netCategory:Japanese shit Category:Robots Category:Species Category:Cool shit Category:Super cool dudes